Touch Me Tease Me
by miamitravel
Summary: A Wade Barrett one-shot, because for some reason he decided to stick in my head till it was written.


A/N: I do not own Wade Barrett, though lord knows I want to. I did this to prove to my girl that she will start thinking about WB in a completely different light…..

**Touch Me, Tease Me**

Another house show. Another night out with the rest of the WWE Superstars and Divas. But it wasn't one of the Divas on this night that held Stu's attention. It was the 5'9" blonde-brunette with the multiple tattoos that held his interest. He watched her hips sway in time to the music, watched her as she danced and laughed with those around her. She wasn't a Diva, but she could have been. She being Michael. Paul Lloyd, aka Justin Gabriel, walked up beside him and saw what he was intently watching.

"Man, why don't you just go up an talk to her. Or at least go dance with her." He asked.

"I think you are right, I should go over there. Wish me luck man." Paul slapped Stu lightly on the shoulder and said "have fun" before slipping off to talk to the Mike, Cody and Randy.

Stu made his way over to Michael. He watched her as she continued to sway, until Melina whispered in her ear and she turned his way.

"Hey Stu" she says. "Come to dance with me finally or do you plan on staring all night?" laughing lightly.

Blushing at the knowledge he was caught staring at her, he stammered slightly. "I, uh, I uh…" clearing his throat he tried again. "I wasn't meaning too, but you are exquisite and I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry if it bothered you. I'll just leave you alone." Turning to walk away, he felt Michael's small hand wrap around his bicep. "Stay" is what he heard.

Turning back around towards her, Stu looked into her eyes and saw a glimmer of humor in them. Wondering what she was thinking his brain decided to ask rather than having the filter in place. "What are you thinking about love that has put that look into your eyes?"

Blushing she shook her head, semi hesitant to tell him. She had always been attracted to him and if he even remotely guess her thoughts she was in trouble, but she decided to let caution go out the window and tell him.

"I am thinking that you are too gorgeous and that if I do what I wanna do, I just don't want it to come back and bite me in the ass, so to speak." Giggling slightly. Stu just looked at her an didn't know what to say really. Nest thing Stu feels is her hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

Lips grazed his lightly. That sent an electrical hum throughout her body. Michael felt Stu stiffen up and then felt his mouth deepen the kiss. She couldn't believe she had the balls to kiss him. Now she felt as if she was flying. Stu had been a fantasy for so long, that it almost felt as though she was dreaming. Stepping back slightly from him, his forehead resting against hers, she couldn't believe the words that would come out of her mouth next.

"Let's go back to the hotel".

Stu couldn't believe that she was saying that. He looked at her to make sure he heard her right. She nodded her head at his look. Then kissed his lips lightly. "Go find your friends an tell them that you are leaving. I am going to tell Melina that she needs to find another room for the night." Turning away she started towards her friend. "Wait a minute Michael. No need to kick Melina out of the room. I have my own this time around." Stu smiled. Michael's look was one of perfection. Smiling from ear to ear, she kissed him soundly on the lips and gently ran her nails up his broad chest. Shivers elicited from his body as well as a slight moan. "Just let me tell her that I am leaving and to not wait up".

Quickly Michael made her way over to Melina and the rest of the girls. She told Melina she was leaving and that she would see them in the morning. The girls whistled as she walked away. "That is one lucky girl" Nattie said. The rest of the Divas agreed.

Stu and Michael walked out of the club each semi lost in their own thoughts. Michael was hoping that she was making the right decision and that it wasn't going to come back and hurt her. Stu was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they were heading back to the hotel together. They grabbed a cab and headed back to the hotel, all the while talking. Getting to know one another truly, before they went any further.

The cab pulled up at the hotel, they got out and proceeded into the hotel. As they waited for the elevator in the lobby Stu had his hand wrapped around her waist and was placing gentle kisses along her hairline, gently moving to her temple, then to her ear. Shivers were coursing up and down her spine. Slightly trembling, Michael leaned in closer to Stu.

"Cold, love?" he asked. Michael couldn't form a coherent thought. So she did the only thing she could do. Shake her head. How could she tell him what he was doing to her and to her body? So she did what came natural to her. She trailed her fingernails lightly up his back, through his shirt. It wasn't enough for her though. She wanted to touch his skin, to feel it goosebump under her nails. She wanted him to feel what she was feeling. At that moment the elevator dinged and the doors opened. As they step inside she knows what she is going to do.

As the elevator begins its descent, Michael hit the stop button. Stu still hadn't stopped touching her and she was feeling extremely bold. The elevator stopped and she turned to him. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to lift it skyward. She wanted his shirt up and off. Chiseled body, ripped abs, gorgeous accent. All of it combined was enough to make her melt, but what truly made her want him was how he treated her. He was respectful and treated her like a woman should be treated. Michael let her lips trail down from his lips, to his neck and down his chest until she reached the top of his waistband. Quickly using deft fingers she unbuckled his belt, undid the button and zipper. All the while still placing kisses on his stomach. Using the tip of her tongue, she trailed it over his abs.

"Love, Michael, you needn't do that. Godddd…..that is so good…" he moaned out.

Slipping his hands into her hair, he felt her move to her intended target. Stu didn't think he would be able to hold out for long. Her mouth was already becoming his undoing. He felt her fingers slip inside the side of his boxer briefs and pull down. Nails grazing the inside of his thighs as the tip of her tongue grazed across the tip of his sensitive cock. Lowering her mouth over the crest, she sucked him hard and all the way to the back of her throat and swallowed. Stu's fingers tightened in her hair eliciting a moan from Michael. That vibration around his shaft eroded his tightly held control.

Michael was thoroughly enjoying herself. She couldn't believe that she had Stu, the leader of the Nexus, the man known for his self control, losing his mind. His body was was tight with need, head thrown back against the grain of the elevator in ecstasy. She knew he was going to go over the edge shortly, if she kept up the pace she was going at now. But she didn't get a chance to finish. Stu had a grip on hair and gently pulled her off his cock.

"Love….hit the button so we can finish this properly. In a bed, where there's more room to stretch out." Kissing her soundly.

"Mhmmmmm….fine…." Michael hit the stop button again to get the elevator to begin moving again. Stu adjusted his clothing so that when the doors opened he would look descent. The elevator quickly arrived at their floor. Stepping out into the hallway they made their way silently to Stu's suite. His hands never left her body touching her in all the right spots. Grabbing the keycard from the back of his jeans, he slipped it into to lock and opened up the door. The second they entered the room, Michael had Stu's back against the door, trying to finish what she started in the elevator. But Stu was having none of that. He grasped her head in his hands and ravaged her mouth. She whimpered under his onslaught.

Gently grasping her hips, Stu guided Michael backwards towards the bed. As her legs hit the edge of the bed, Stu picked her up and gently placed her on the bed, never once stopping his exploration of her mouth. He ran his hands down her body, down her tight jean clad legs towards her feet. He gently removed her shoes from her feet, kissing each one in turn. Returning his hands to her legs, he moved them upwards. Michael was in a state of pure bliss. Never had a guy ever taken his time with her, not that she had much experience with men. Her last sexual encounter was almost two years ago and that was truly forgettable. She wondered briefly if she should tell him, but then his fingers found the button on her jeans and undid them, then he unzipped her jeans asking her silently to lift her hips so that he can remove them. Pulling them down her legs Stu threw them to the side. Kissing his way back up her body, Michael eagerly spread her legs for him as he hooked his fingers in the side of her lace Brazilian cut undies and pulled them down as well. But not before placing a kiss on either side of her hips.

Stu looked up at Michael and couldn't believe his luck. This perfect, beautiful woman beneath him, was losing control. He never saw something so beautiful as that. Passion glazed eyes stared up at him. The next words stole his sanity.

"You need to finish what you started, but you have too many clothes on." Michael whispered in desperation.

"Don't worry love, it will be worth it. But I have to ask you something." Stu was saying but was quickly getting distracted by the feel of Michael's hands on his stomach and her lips there as well. "Off, now" was all that can be heard in the room. Stu grabbed the shirt and lifted it over his head. Torso bare with the jeans hanging low on his hips, Michael kissed her way up his stomach. She reached his neck and gently sucked his skin trying her hardest not to leave marks. She wanted nothing to mar his perfection. Her hands reached between their bodies and undid the button and zipper on his jeans, dragging them and his boxer briefs down his heavy thighs. Her tongue lashed across the tip of his supersensitive cock.

"I don't wanna come that way sweetheart. I wanna be deep in your body, when we both explode." He said.

Stu kissed Michael soundly. Their tongues dueling and dancing. Imitating what was about to happen. Stu positioned himself at her slick entrance and slowly pushed inside.

She was so tight, slick, but tight. He wanted to thrust to the hilt, but had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that maybe, just maybe she hadn't done this before. "More, god I need more Stu" was whimpering out of her mouth. Slowly withdrawing from her body until just the tip remained inside, Stu looked down into her eyes, clouded with lust and passion.

"Are ye sure love?" Stu asked, while struggling to maintain his control. Stu didn't receive a verbal answer, what he got was Michael's legs wrapping around his hips and locking at the small of his back as she attempted to drive his cock deep. Stu's control snapped. Kissing her deeply he thrust to the hilt like he wanted to. Michael's body reacted with pure pleasure and pain. Pleasure was coursing thru her overly-sensitive body and pain because it had been so long.

Stu could feel Michael's body adjusting to his size. Her pussy rippling and contracting, driving him insane. He wanted to spill right then and there. "Oh God Michael." Stu moaned.

Michael wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. She needed him to move. "Please Stu. I need you." Stu started to thrust into her welcoming body, slowly at first, then a bit harder, then deeper. Reaching down he took her left leg and threw it over his shoulder, then angle of that position made him go deeper. Michael's pussy was trembling and the vibrations around his dick were soon going to be his undoing. He reached down and threw her right leg over his other shoulder and he was fucking her harder and deeper and in that instance he felt Michael explode. Her pussy tightened up on his cock, milking him and throwing him headlong into his own release.

Stu kept a driving rhythm even thought he was headlong into his own ecstasy. He felt Michael explode around him again. This time he slowed down his thrusts until the mini-explosions from Michael's body subsided. Resting his forehead against hers, he gently kissed her lips and slowly pulled out of her sung grip. Collapsing down beside her, he pulled Michael into his arms, kissed her gently on the lips and rested his head on the pillow next to hers.

"Thank you that was amazing babe" she said sleepily. Stu could only nod his head in agreement as he was falling fast asleep.


End file.
